What's love got to do with it?
by High Gaurdian
Summary: An old friend of Bart and his daughter have made an appearance. Chuck shares a bed with a horse and Serena learns to cook.
1. Chapter 1

**Blair bashing. Bart is alive and Rufus is so not in the picture. Nate and Serena have been dating since the summer at the end of the first season when they went to "reflect together". Blair and Chuck had split up and gotten together a couple of times but are now split. Blair is still in love with Chuck and can't take him not being with her. **

**I do not own Gossip Girl nor any of the known names, characters or even shoes. I am not making any money from this, the only reason I am writing this is for the enjoyment of some plot bunnies that have taken over my brain.**

**Enjoy and remember to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was the beginning of their senior year. Nate and Serena were sitting in the school's courtyard, holding hands and sharing a pack of crisps. Blair was still out on the steps with her followers. Chuck, surprisingly, didn't arrive late for school, his limo dropped him off a good five minutes before school was due to start.

Chuck and Blair barely nodded at each other as Chuck passed Blair and her group.

It was a normal school day. Well as normal as it could get being the Upper East Side. Chuck being Chuck, had ditched school the first opportunity he got. He was staring out the limo's window when they stopped at a red light. That's when he saw her about to cross the road.

Her light brown curls were pulled into a loose bun, dark green eyes that he swore to himself he could see clearly. But before he could look at her more, she was gone and the light was green.

That night during dinner, Chuck found himself thinking back to the girl he saw. He knew it was highly unlikely that he would ever see her again so why…

"Chuck?" Serena asked who was next to him, she put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Their parents and even Eric were looking at them. Bart looked at his son with an odd look on his face.

"Mind joining our family dinner?" Bart asked. Chuck glared at his father, choosing to not answer him. He made a point to follow the rest of the evening's conversation. As they finished dinner, Bart got their attention.

"Do keep your schedules open for next Friday through to Sunday, " Bart said before leaving the room with Lily.

"Did I miss something?" Chuck asked as the three of them went to the living area. Chuck heading to the bar.

Serena cocked her head to the side and looked over at Chuck who was helping himself to some Scotch. "The five of us, and Nate, are going out of the city to meet up with an old friend of your dad's at his lake house."

Chuck laughed, "What? You're serious?" Serena rolled her eyes, "Yes Chuck I am." Eric who was sitting on the couch near his sister, spoke up, "It's either we go for the weekend or we get our freedom reigned in with matching schedules."

Chuck looked at Eric like he had grown another head. "You're fucking with me right?" When Eric shook his head, Chuck swore and refilled his glass.

* * *

The days leading up to the weekend passed quickly. Chuck had tried numerous times to get out of it, but his father was blocking him around every corner. Come Friday afternoon, Chuck was sitting in the back of the limo, waiting for Serena and her mother. Nate and Lily sat across from him and his father was busy on his phone.

When they were finally on their way out of the city, Chuck checked over some of Gossip Girl's latest blasts.

_Wonder why C looks so glum? Not looking forward to spending some time with the family away from a certain Queen B?_

Chuck rolled his eyes and out his phone away. After talking to Nate for a while, he realised he didn't know where they were heading.

"Where exactly are we going?" Chuck asked. His father was the one to answer (he was finally of the phone, more than halfway there), "Carleton Island, Thousand Islands." Chuck looked at his father with horror on his face, "We're going to an island?"

Bart's facial expression clearly said he will not tolerate Chuck's attitude. But before he could scold Chuck, His phone rang again.

Serena smiled at Chuck, "Don't worry, you're not alone." Chuck looked away and shook his head sighing. When they finally reached the ferry that would take them to the island, Chuck wanted to stay in the limo and go back to New York. After a glare from his father and a hug from Lily, he dragged his suitcase onto the ferry and glared at the other passengers.

"You know it could be a nice weekend," Nate said from where he came to stand next to Chuck. Chuck only briefly glanced at Nate, "Maybe if it was a tropical island with practically naked women running around, but this is quite the opposite."

Nate rolled his eyes and went to sit next to Serena. Chuck looked out the window, staring at an island they were approaching. _This was going to be a long weekend…_

When they reached shore, there were two cars waiting to pick them up. They broke into two groups – Lily and Bart going in one car alone with the driver – and drove along a quiet road. They passed a few houses and one small shop. Driving along the almost eerily quiet road, Chuck glanced at the lake side homes covered in a reddish tint from the setting sun.

The house literally looked like it was a miniaturized castle but with country charm. It had a long drive, miniaturized towers on each of the four corners, at least three floors, a deck going out onto the lake. Of to the side, but not far from the main house, there was a large barn. Surrounding the house, a vast garden with a fruit orchard.

Serena gasped from where she sat between Nate and Chuck when they past the security gates, "Oh! It's so beautiful!" Chuck rolled his eyes but he had to admit to himself it did have something special to it. The two cars stopped outside the house. Lanterns were lighting the pathway and the garden. As they got out of the cars, a man who's black hair was slowly greying, walked down the stairs. He had a genuine smile on his face. But it was also clear that even with his smile, he was a force to be reckoned with.

By the time Chuck was being greeted, He had to mentally berate himself for not paying attention. "Ah! So you must be Bart's son Charles?" The man asked, holding his hand out for Chuck to shake. Chuck shook his hand, "Chuck Bass. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr Robertson."

Jack Robertson laughed, "No son of Bart will call me that! It's just Jack!" With that he lead them inside. Chuck had to admit once again that it was quite impressive. Dark wooden floors, stone walls, the steps going to the upper floors were stone with wooden rails and each step had a wooden panel on.

"Whilst your things are taken to your rooms, let us get something to drink before dinner," Jack said, showing them to the parlour.

Bart, Jack and Lily were discussing some things and the others were looking at some of the paintings that adorned the walls. Chuck took another sip of wine when he caught something interesting.

"My daughter, Catherine, will only be joining us from tomorrow unfortunately," Jack told Bart and Lily. Chuck moved closer to listen in on their conversation. "So she's already in the family business then?" Bart asked.

Jack caught Chuck's eye and winked at him without Bart and Lily noticing. "Of course she is. She's on her way back from Dubai as we speak." Lily frowned, "But isn't she a bit young? She isn't even eighteen yet? Isn't it a bit risky to send her off on her own for business?"

Jack laughed, "You will be quite surprised when you meet her Lily. She's a force to be reckoned with when she wants to be – she's my daughter after all!" The two men laughed. "Lily, if she's anything like her father, I wouldn't be worried!" Bart said.

After dinner, they were shown to their rooms. Chuck fell down on his bed and looked up at the roof. He ran his hand over his face and went to take a shower. He stood in front of the mirror and smirked to himself, running an hand through his hair. Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day.

The next morning after breakfast, they were to go by boat, to one of the nearby islands that had an art gallery. They would also be enjoying lunch before heading back. Chuck was just about to leave his room when he got another call from Blair. Just like he did with the other calls, he ignored it and left the phone in his room.

Walking to the deck, he met up with Serena and Nate. "Chuck…?" Serena asked. She and Nate were walking arm in arm down to where the boat was moored. Chuck glanced at her, "Sis…?"

Serena sighed, "Blair called me," Chuck rolled his eyes, "she demanded to know why you've been ignoring her calls." Nate was biting his lip, trying to keep himself from laughing. Chuck shrugged, "I misplaced my phone."

Nate couldn't keep his laugh in anymore. Serena slapped his arm and rolled her eyes whilst Chuck glared at Nate. Nate kissed Serena on her head before walking ahead still laughing.

"Why exactly is he laughing?" Chuck asked Serena. Serena looked at Chuck with a serious expression on her face, "Chuck what's going on with you and Blair?"

Chuck looked out over the water, thinking. After a few moments, "A year ago I would have said I loved her. But now?" Serena gave Chuck a small hug, "Even though Blair is my best friend, you're my brother. If you need to talk…" Chuck smiled at the blonde. He gave her a hug before they made their way to the boat where the others were waiting for them.

That afternoon after lunch, They returned with two paintings Lily had bought. Jack had laughed heartily when Bart didn't even think twice about buying the paintings. When they arrived, Jack's assistant – a man of about forty with greying black hair, wearing a suit, named Chris – waited for them in the parlour.

"Good afternoon Mr Robertson. Your papers are in your office and Miss Robertson had asked me to inform you that she shall be back in a few hours, she had taken Salenero out." Jack thanked Chris and gave him the rest of the weekend off.

"I should have known she would go to him," Jack laughed shaking his head. "I do apologize for my daughter not being here just yet. But since Salenero has come into our lives, they have been inseparable!" Jack laughed and looked out the window with a smile on his face.

Chuck was a tad upset. From the sound of it, Jack's daughter was seeing some foreigner. He mentally berated himself before thinking, he's Chuck Bass, no woman would be able to resist him.

They were sitting outside on the veranda in the shade, drinking some tea when Jack's face lit up. "Here they come now! If you would please excuse me, I am just going to welcome my daughter back." Jack walked down the veranda's steps when a large black horse came around the house. On the horse was a young woman in some comfortable riding clothes. Her light brown hair was tied back and she wore a riding hat. Her green eyes, the same dark green as her father's, was what caught Chuck's attention. It was the girl he had seen in the city almost two weeks ago.

"Father!" Catherine called out. She had dismounted her horse and rushed to her father, giving him a tight hug, one he returned with a smile on his face. "Catherine! I've missed you so much sweetheart! I hope Salenero didn't give you any trouble on your ride?"

That's when Chuck realized it was the horse Jack was talking about, he almost laughed but settled for smirking.

"He was a gem as always! After all, he had you babysitting him!" The two shared a laugh. "Catherine let me introduce you to our guests." Jack smiled and lead his daughter and the horse, closer to the veranda. Bart and Lily were the first to go down, followed by Serena, Nate, Eric and lastly Chuck.

"This is Bart Bass, I've told you about him," Jack said as Catherine held her hand out to Bart. Bart shook her hand, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Catherine!" Bart gave her one of his rare smiles. "This is Lily, Bart's wife," Jack went on. Lily and Catherine greeted each other. "This lovely lady is Lily's daughter Serena," Jack introduced the two. Serena stepped forward and hugged Catherine, "I've heard so much about you since yesterday! It's a pleasure to finally meet you!" They shared a smile between them.

Jack introduced her to Nate and Eric, then he finally reached Chuck, "And this is Bart's son Chuck."

When Catherine held her hand out to greet Chuck, Chuck took her hand and gave it a soft kiss. Their eyes met, "It's a pleasure meeting you Catherine…" Chuck smiled his signature smile. Catherine raised an eyebrow but smiled at him, "Likewise…"

Catherine turned away to look at her father, "I'm just going to take Salenero to his stable and clean up a bit before I join you. Is that alright?"

Jack nodded and hugged Catherine, "That's perfectly fine with me." Catherine turned to leave when Serena went forward, "Would you mind if I tagged along?" Catherine smiled at her, "You are more than welcome to!" So the two girls and the horse went to the barn.

"You have a lovely daughter Jack" Lily complimented. "Thank you, she's my everything," Jack said as he watched his daughter walk away. "Where does she go to school?" Lily asked as she went to take her seat again.

"She was privately tutored and graduated last year," Jack answered. As Bart joined in on the conversation, Chuck still looked back at the girls. Particularly one Miss Catherine Robertson. Nate stood next to him, "She seems like a nice girl Chuck, don't ruin that."

Chuck glanced at his friend before going back to the veranda, "How do you know me Nathaniel?" Nate raised an eyebrow, "Do you really want me to answer that?" Eric for his part just rolled his eyes, Chuck's antics with women have already reached legendary status – for Catherine's part, he hoped she was able to handle his stepbrother.

"So what can you tell me about yourself?" Serena asked as she stood watching Catherine clean Salenero. "There isn't all that much to say really," Catherine smiled over at Serena, "I was privately tutored and graduated last year, I help my dad with some business…" She trailed off as she picked up a grooming brush, "I'm doing some courses on business and Salenero and I do some eventing and show jumping…"

Serena couldn't help but smile. Catherine was a really nice person, "Wow! You must be really busy! How do you handle it all?" Catherine was still brushing Salenero who was busy eating, "My dad and I handle everything together as a team."

Serena felt as though she shouldn't press for more, so she took of her shoes and cardigan and went into the stable, "So how do you do this?" The girls laughed as Catherine showed Serena how to groom Salenero. The large black stallion only shaking his head as if he was laughing.

Half an hour later they entered the house, still laughing but both of them in need of a shower. They only ran into Eric, "I don't think I want to know." Was all he said before leaving the two laughing girls to go take their showers.

Eric joined Chuck and Nate in the living room, laughing softly. "Mind sharing what your laughing about?" Nate asked in a curious tone. Chuck tilted his head slightly and looked over at Eric.

"Serena and Catherine," he immediately had both boys' full attention, "just came back inside." Chuck frowned, What exactly is so funny about that?" Eric laughed some more, "They were both sporting hay all over, even in their hair!" That had the other two laughing.

"Seriously? Serena with hay in her hair?" Nate asked. All three of them laughed more.

An hour later, Serena joined them in the living room, clean and her hair dry. "So what's this we hear about you rolling around in hay?" Chuck asked. Serena laughed, "We just had some fun." Chuck gave her his signature smirk, "Sounds like fun, remember to invite me next time."

Serena his Chuck on his arm, "Chuck!" Serena walked over to Nate and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "I came to get you three, Jack and Catherine are going to prepare dinner!"

Nate and Chuck looked at each other. Chuck raised an eyebrow, "This ought to be interesting." The four of them made their way to the kitchen. Bart and Lily (who were both dressed casually – Bart shockingly wearing a pair of black slacks and a loose cotton shirt) were sitting on two of the seats next to the kitchen island.

The teenagers were shocked to see Bart Bass relaxed and not like he was normally. None of them could even remember him wearing anything other than a suit. They made their way to the island and took some seats.

Jack walked in from a backroom, he was wearing jeans, a long sleeve black shirt and a white chef's apron. He placed a pan with chicken breasts on the counter. "Tonight we're making some stuffed chicken breasts, baked vegetables and a baked dessert!"

Eric piped up, "I've never had dinner like this!" Jack smiled, "Well Catherine and I prefer making our food ourselves plus my wife had always believed that the best place to be with friends and family is in the kitchen."

Bart looked over at Eric, "I met Amelia a couple of times in the past and she really knew how to bring people together." Jack smiled sadly as he started cutting the chicken.

Catherine entered the kitchen, also wearing a pair of dark jeans, a white long sleeve shirt and the same type of apron. Her hair was braided and fell over her right shoulder. She placed a mixing bowl with dough in on the counter and crouched down to get a baking dish to bake it in.

Chuck couldn't keep his eyes off her. She wasn't done up, she wasn't even wearing any make-up, but she looked beautiful. She was still busy with the dessert when Jack started talking again.

"When Catherine was eight, she and I made a deal that every summer holiday we would do a different cooking course together," Jack smiled. He started stuffing the chicken with a cheese and herb mix.

"Yes and we've been doing it ever since," Catherine said. She placed the dirty bowl and utensils in the dishwasher and the dessert in the bottom oven, leaving the top oven open for the meat and the vegetables. She started chopping the vegetables and Jack added the white wine to the chicken.

Jack was busy talking to Bart with Lily listening. The teens were busy with their own conversation whilst Catherine was still busy chopping the vegetables.

"Do you permanently live here?" Nate asked. Catherine had just explained to Eric where he could find some glasses and cold drink for them.

"No we don't. We move between here and Belgium. It's all according to where my dad needs to be for business at the time," Catherine answered as she finished off the chopping.

Serena frowned, "But what about Salenero?" Catherine laughed as she poured a sauce over the vegetables, "Salenero has more frequent flyer miles than most people do! Plus I mostly compete on the European circuit in anyway." Serena and Catherine smiled at each other.

"And your love life?" Chuck enquired nonchalantly. The other three teens rolled their eyes. Catherine laughed again, "I have yet to meet a man that would be able to keep up with me!" She winked at Chuck before she put the vegetables in the oven and the other utensils in the dishwasher.

"We could change that…" Chuck said in a low voice near her. He was leaning against the kitchen cupboards where she was taking out dinner plates. Catherine looked over at him with an eyebrow raised, "Here take these whilst I get the rest." She gave him the stack of plates. "You can take them to the dinning room please."

She turned to go to another cupboards, leaving a bewildered Chuck in her wake. Nate came up and took the plates, "I'll take those before you drop them." Nate had a smirk on his face.

Chuck faced Nate and said in a low voice, "I want her."

They enjoyed dinner with some wine and light conversation. After dinner, Jack, Bart and Lily had moved to the parlour for a nightcap.

The teens went to the living room and made themselves comfortable. "So what are you going to be up to whilst you're here?" Serena asked Catherine.

"I'll probably be competing in some shows and there are a few business courses I want to do as I've mentioned. Also if my dad needs me to go somewhere, I'll be doing that," Catherine smiled.

"You should come visit!" Serena said with a bright smile. Chuck thought it was a brilliant idea and with it coming from Serena, it wouldn't make him look like some desperate fool.

"I would love to," Catherine smiled again. Chuck found himself staring at her. She was different than the other girls and women he usually saw. Plus she was the complete opposite of Blair. And she smiled almost constantly, almost like Serena. He mentally shook himself and listened in on the conversation that was going on.

"…I'll let you know when something good comes up then?" Serena asked, putting her phone away. Catherine nodded, "Sure! If it fits into my schedule it shouldn't be a problem!"

Catherine caught Chuck's gaze and smiled at him before going back to her conversation with Serena.

"Chuck, you haven't heard a word of what's been going on have you?" Nate joked. Chuck glared at Nate and Eric who was hiding a smile, he glanced at Catherine again before he turned back to Nate and Eric.

* * *

Later that night when they had all gone to their rooms, Chuck was still rolling around in his bed. He found himself staring up at the roof again before sitting up. Catherine was running around in his mind. That's when he heard somebody else moving down the staircase. Chuck got up and left his room, he could just as well see who was awake.

Chuck didn't bother with shoes. All he had on were his pyjamas. He walked down the stairs quietly and saw a light coming from the kitchen.

"So I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep?" Catherine asked as Chuck came into the kitchen. He walked over to sit on one of the chairs. "Do you want some coffee?" She asked politely. Chuck looked her over. Her hair was tied into a loose bun with a few strands framing her face. She was wearing a pair of light pink pyjama pants with some kind of cartoon on and a light grey hoodie. Chuck smirked, she actually looked adorable.

"You don't perhaps have something stronger?" Chuck asked. Catherine laughed softly, "Is Irish coffee alright?"

Chuck nodded. A few minutes later, with mugs in hand, they made themselves comfortable on one of the couches in the entertainment room. "Why couldn't you sleep?" Chuck asked her. He was looking at her, examining her body.

"I guess I could blame it on the flight. Usually after a long flight my sleeping pattern has gone completely haywire," she said smiling at Chuck. Chuck smiled at her. "How about you?" She asked.

Chuck shrugged, "My mind has been conjuring up images of you in my bed naked." Chuck smirked at her, whilst she looked at him with an eyebrow raised and a small smile forming on her lips. "Quite an active mind you've got there!" Catherine said winking at him.

* * *

When the sun's first rays were slowly becoming visible, Jack found the two teens fully dressed and fast asleep on the couch. Catherine was laying on Chuck's lap with her head on a scatter pillow. Chuck's head was on a pillow leaning on the back of the couch, his one hand still in Catherine's hair.

Jack smiled and took a photo with his phone before placing it back in his jacket's pocket. He kneeled in front of the two teens and quietly woke them up.

"Good morning you two," he smiled at their sleepy faces. "You best head on up before the others come down." He watched the tow go back up to their rooms to change. He smiled again and went to get himself some coffee before starting with the pancakes. He looked out the window to the rain falling softly.

He just finished the first batch of pancakes when Bart came into the kitchen, dressed similarly to the previous night. "Sleep well old friend?" Jack asked. Bart nodded, "Yes. I have to admit I've had more rest this weekend than I've had in months."

Jack pushed a plate with pancakes on to Bart, "You needed it." Bart nodded and started eating. "Remind me again why you live like this?" Bart asked. Jack smiled where he was busy with some more pancakes, "Amelia. And after her death I guess I just decided to keep on doing it. And it keeps Catherine and myself close. Plus I don't want to risk the stress getting to me before it's my time to go."

Bart nodded. He aand Jack were so different but somehow they had become and remained friends for more than two decades.

"Oh and I think you should see this," Jack said with a smile still on his face. He handed his phone to Bart. "You took this this morning?" Bart asked with a surprised look on his face before handing the phone back to Jack.

"I did before I sent them to their rooms so that the others won't find them like that," Jack said. "Chuck is a womanizer Jack. I just wish he would stop before he takes things to far," Bart said before drinking some coffee.

"The time will come Bart, don't worry." Their conversation was cut short when Catherine and Serena entered the kitchen followed by Lily and Eric. Catherine went to take over from her father just as Chuck and Nate entered the kitchen. Catherine and Chuck shared a smile before Catherine went back to the pancakes.

After everybody finished their breakfast, the cars were waiting to take them to the ferry. When Chuck and Catherine hugged, Catherine placed a slip of paper with her number on in Chuck's hand. They shared a smile before Chuck went to get in the car.

Jack and Catherine stood watching the cars leave. Jack gave Catherine a hug, "Come on, let's go check on Salenero."

Chuck had a smile on his face all the way back to their penthouse. Up till Blair came knocking.

When Blair only saw Chuck (who was the unfortunate soul to open the door), she assumed he was the only one there.

"Why the hell haven't you answered my calls!" Blair demanded. Chuck closed the door, "By all means, do come in."

Blair narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't you dare be sarcastic to me when you're the one who's been ignoring me!" Blair bit out. Chuck folded his arms and glared at the brunette, "I was with family and quite frankly I did not nor did I have to talk to you."

Blair was fuming but she composed herself, "Don't come running to me when you need somebody in the future!" She left the suite, after slamming the door shut behind her. By the time the door slammed shut, the rest were all piling into the room. Chuck sighed and went to the bar, "I need something to drink."

Ten minutes later, those who subscribed to Gossip Girl's phones alerted them that they have a new message.

_Looks like a lovers quarrel between our resident Queen B and the Basstard. B was seen leaving the Van der Bass residence looking furious. Wonder what C did this time? You know you love me, xoxo_

Chuck threw his phone on the couch and went to get another scotch. He was glad the others wouldn't mention Catherine just yet or else Blair would have been even more furious and then he would have had to warn Catherine that there might be an attempt on her life. He needed to get Blair to understand that they were over.

Nate and Serena had left earlier to go to Nate's whilst Eric had left with Lily shortly after that. The only other person in the suite was Bart who was busy in his office catching up on work.

Chuck got up, put his coat on and left the suite. He needed to do something because he had a feeling it was going to be a very long week…

* * *

**Please review! Yes you! Before you click on the back button or whichever other option, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I admit I would like more reviews...**

**Busy with exmas. !13-16 November is going to be hell. 4 subject's papers less than 24 hours apart! Shoot me now...**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Catherine walked into the imposing building in front of her without batting an eye. She stood in the foyer and took out her phone to text Serena.

_Hey, I'm in the foyer?_

She walked over to a waiting area and dragged her suitcase behind her. But just as one of the staff moved to her, Serena came out of the elevator with a bright smile on her face.

"Catherine! It's so good to see you! Let's get you upstairs to the suite!" Serena smiled. The two went into the elevator. Serena not noticing the girl entering the building and Catherine not to bothered with what appeared to be a teenage girl busy on her phone.

* * *

_And who is this S? Somebody we should know? Another cousin perhaps? We will be sure to keep tabs on her! You know you love me, xoxo_

With the blast, a photo of Serena and Catherine as they went into the elevator.

* * *

Blair glared at the photo of the girl with Serena. So this was why Serena couldn't come to her suite this afternoon? She looked over the figure of the unknown girl with Serena. Her light brown hair hanging in curls down her back, wearing jeans, boots, a purple top and cardigan. Blair frowned but put her phone back down intending to finish preparing for that night's cocktail party.

* * *

"My mother and Bart are still at his office, Eric is over with one of his friends and Chuck and Nate are at Nate's doing whatever it is they do," Serena explained as she lead Catherine into her room.

"It's fine, I'm sure we'll see them later?" Catherine smiled at the blonde. She was secretly hoping she would see Chuck again even though it had only been two weeks since she saw him, they've been trading messages and she was actually looking forward to seeing him again in person.

"Yes, we're getting together here before we're all heading out tonight," Serena explained. She placed Catherine's suitcase in the guest room. "We should probably start getting ready!" The two laughed, "What's this cocktail party about? Or should I rather ask what it is for?"

Serena shook her head and laughed, "It's one of those lovely fund raiser art exhibition gatherings with just enough to drink and some great music!" The two laughed. After their respective showers, they met back in Serena's room where they were getting ready.

* * *

An hour later, Lily found the two busy with their hair. "Catherine! It's so good to see you!" Lily hugged the young girl in front of her. Truly happy to see her.

"It's good to see you as well Lily! Thank you for having me this weekend!" Catherine said returning Lily's hug.

"You are more than welcome here! Now if you two would excuse me, I should get ready for tonight as well!"

Catherine was just finishing her French roll (hair style), leaving a strand on either side of her face, when Serena came out of her closet wearing a lovely strapless gold dress going down to her knees in layers of chiffon.

"You look gorgeous!" Catherine complimented her.

"Thanks! Do you need help with your dress?" Serena asked as she finished outing on her nude heels. Catherine smiled at Serena in the mirror as she placed a white rose clip in her hair.

"If you don't mind?" Catherine got up, moved her black heels to the side and opened her dress bag hanging behind Serena's bedroom door. She took out the dress and asked Serena to help her close the back.

"You look amazing Catherine!" Serena said.

* * *

Bart and Lily were waiting in the lounge for the girls to finish up. Eric was meeting them there and Chuck and Nate were on their way up.

"Welcome home," Bart smirked at his son and Nate who came in.

"Welcoming committee Father?" Chuck asked his father. But before they could continue their banter, Serena entered the room with her beige coat over her arm. "Hey, we're ready," Serena said smiling as she kissed Nate. A few moments later, Catherine entered the room. Wearing her bottle green corset styled dress with layers down to just above her knees. Chuck's eyes wandered from her black strappy heels, up her golden legs, hovering over her breasts before his eyes met hers.

Chuck walked over to her, took her hand. He softly kissed her hand and looked up into her dark green eyes, "May I have the pleasure of escorting you tonight my lady?" Chuck asked in an English accent. Catherine tried hiding a small blush that threatened to colour her cheeks, "You may kind sir…"

They were oblivious to the knowing looks on the other four's faces as they only had eyes for each other. As they left the suite to head down to where the limo was waiting for them, Chuck helped Catherine put on her black coat before leaving the suite.

"You look beautiful tonight," Chuck said softly into Catherine's neck from where she stood in his arms on the way down in the elevator. Catherine looked up into Chuck's eyes, "Mmmm thank you…"

* * *

Blair was talking to one of her mother's friends when she noticed Serena and Nate in the crowd. After tying up her conversation, she made her way over to them.

"Serena, Nate." Blair greeted both with a hug.

"B! You look great!" Serena said. Nate excused himself after giving Serena a soft kiss on her cheek.

"So who kept you so busy that you couldn't spend some time with your best friend?" Blair asked as she took a champagne flute from one of the passing waiters.

"I was spending some time with a family friend of ours who is visiting us this weekend," Serena answered. She knew Blair would want to know about Catherine but she'd try keep the two of them apart.

"Really then? Where is she, I would love to meet her," Blair said and scanned the crowd looking for the other members of Serena's family to try and find the girl.

* * *

Catherine laughed at a joke one of Bart's associates made whilst Chuck gave her a flute of champagne. As she took a small sip, she noticed Nate coming their way. After the associate left, Chuck turned to his best friend, "Spit it out."

Catherine frowned and tilted her head, looking between the two.

"Chuck, I thought I should come warn you. Blair's here," Nate said.

Chuck groaned and slipped his arm around Catherine's waist. Catherine looked into his eyes, "What am I missing here?" Chuck sighed, "Let's get your coat and go somewhere else."

After Nate agreeing to tell Lily and Bart that Chuck was fleeing away from Blair, cough cough, or rather, going somewhere quieter to spend some time with Catherine, the two went to get Catherine's coat.

Chuck slipped her coat on to her as they left the building, the limo pulling up. As his fingers touched her shoulders, their eyes met and they both leaned forward… But before they could close the gap completely, the sound of Chuck's phone getting a message in his jacket's pocket broke the moment and the two pulled apart. Both feeling a bit flustered.

Chuck helped Catherine into the limo before getting in himself.

Half-way back to the Van der Bass home, Catherine broke the silence, "Chuck? What's the matter?" She moved closer to him and smiled. Chuck tucked the one strand of hair framing her face behind her ear and smiled softly at her.

"Once upon a time we were a group of four very close friends. Serena, Nate, myself and Blair Waldorf. As you well know, Nate and Serena are together," Chuck explained but paused before he continued, "and Blair and I were together for a time." Catherine frowned but didn't interfere.

"Blair and I get together and split up every time but for some reason we kept trying again. Or maybe she was just to annoying to listen to every day about how we should be together," Chuck frowned and rubbed his forehead.

"And now?" Catherine quietly enquired. Chuck turned his head to face her, "We've been split for a while now and even though I intend on keeping it that way, she keeps trying to get us back together."

Catherine's eyebrows shot up, "It surely can't be that bad?" Chuck groaned again, "You have no idea. I'm just glad we got out of there before she found us." Catherine frowned.

"Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?" Chuck looked back at her quickly and took her hand, "Hell no! I just don't want her to make your life miserable!"

Catherine laughed quietly, "I'm not a porcelain doll Chuck… And sooner or later I'm bound to meet this Blair Waldorf."

Chuck sighed and gave her a soft kiss just below her ear. Catherine smiled and let her head rest on his shoulder. Just as they reached their destination, she looked at him, "You forgot about your message?"

Chuck took out his phone and after seeing it was a blast from Gossip Girl, he out his phone back into his jacket's pocket.

"I should probably tell you about Gossip Girl…"

* * *

Three hours later, Bart, Lily, Serena, Nate and Eric got back. They didn't hear any sounds from within and secretly they all hoped Chuck had not taken Catherine to his bed. As they neared the dark living room, they saw the only light coming from the television which was playing, a now muted, movie.

On the couch, Chuck was laying down with Catherine on top of him. They were clearly still dressed. Half covered by a blanket. Fast asleep. The group quietly made their way out of the living room towards the dinning room, Bart leaving the room last as he took a photo and sent it off to Jack with a smile on his usually strict face.

"Well that's certainly different!" Lily remarked as Bart joined them in the dinning room. Bart smirked, "It's a good different. Now if you will excuse me, I have an early morning."

Lily left with her husband as the other three stayed behind for a few more minutes.

"It's odd seeing Chuck like that," Eric remarked. Serena smiled at her brother, "Yes but they look adorable together!" Nate laughed, "I'm just glad it's not me, his back is going to kill him tomorrow morning!" The other two laughed quietly with him. Nate said good night to Serena before leaving to his own home.

* * *

The next morning, Nate and Serena were already at the breakfast table with Bart and Lily having had breakfast earlier. Eric walked into the dinning room, picked up some fruit and made himself comfortable. Nate was about to take a sip of his coffee when Chuck walked in, "Good morning, sleep well?" Nate tried sounding as innocent as possible.

Chuck looked over at Nate and instead of growling out a response, "I did, thank you for asking Nathaniel." Serena and Nate shared a smile.

"Do you know if Catherine is on her way?" Serena enquired. Chuck frowned, "I think she may be another few minutes, she said something about a shower."

Five minutes later, Catherine walked into the room. Her hair, straight, was tied back, she wore a pair of jeans, a comfy shirt, a jersey and some flat knee high boots.

"Morning!" Came her happy reply as she went to sit between Eric and Chuck, directly across from Serena.

"Sleep well?" Serena asked. Catherine nodded, "Yes thank you." Catherine helped herself to some toast, bacon and fruit.

"Is there anything in particular you would like to do today?" Serena asked Catherine. Catherine finished chewing, "Well what do you all normally do on a Saturday?"

Nate spoke up, "Well I usually have Lacrosse games on Saturday afternoon's but when I don't play, like today, Serena and I either spend it studying together or we go out on a date." Serena smiled at Nate and kissed him on his cheek.

Catherine turned to face Chuck, "And you?" Eric got up and left the room after saying his good byes.

"I spend a lot of my free time at my father's company actually," Chuck said. A frown on his face. Catherine took his hand beneath the table and squeezed it gently.

"Well that doesn't really tell us what today's schedule looks like!" Catherine joked, then she had an idea. "Wait! Would Bart or Lily mind if I cooked for us tonight?"

The other three looked at her.

"If I may?" Catherine asked. Chuck laughed, "They wouldn't mind. I'll take you to get the ingredients this afternoon. If I can help you in the kitchen?" Nate and Serena were a little shocked. They have never seen Chuck acting like this.

"Of course! I could teach you some things!" Catherine smiled at Chuck.

Serena laughed, "It would be quite the event to see Chuck in the kitchen!" Chuck glared at his step-sister. "Anyhow! Why don't you and I go for some tea and shopping this morning?" Serena asked.

"That sounds lovely! I was hoping I'd find time to get my father something for his birthday!" Catherine smiled. The two girls went to get ready for their morning of shopping and after Chuck and Nate saw them off, Chuck faced Nate.

"Nathaniel?" Chuck looked Nate in the eye. Nate lift an eyebrow, "Yes?"

Chuck picked up his coat and his wallet, "Are you coming or are you staying?" The two left for a small shopping trip of their own.

* * *

Three hours later, Serena had taken Catherine to a small coffee shop near by where they were drinking some cuppachino.

"That was fun! And I think your dad will love his gift!" Serena commented. Catherine smiled, "A watch, a picture frame and a new journal? He'll adore me even more!" The two shared a laugh and made their way back to the Van der Bass home in one of New York's many yellow taxi's.

After putting their shopping in their rooms, the two girls met back in the living room.

"Are you sure you will be alright? Chuck should be here any minute and I should go to meet Nate?" Serena asked, biting her bottom lip worriedly.

Catherine laughed, "Serena, I'll be fine! As you said, Chuck will be here soon and I'm more than capable of being on my own you know!" Serena sighed, "Maybe I should just let Nate know I'll be a bit late…" Catherine got up and pushed Serena towards the door lightly.

"Serena, I will be fine! Go! Enjoy your date and ask Nate what he and Chuck did this morning!" Catherine jokingly added.

After Serena finally left, Catherine picked up a book from one of the tables and scanned through it. It was either Chuck or Serena's History textbook.

Fifteen minutes later, Catherine heard the door opening. She placed the book down where she found it and smiled at Chuck as he came inside.

"Hi," Catherine greeted. Chuck closed the door behind him and walked to her, "Hey I'm sorry I took so long. My father called me to the office whilst I was out with Nathaniel this morning."

Catherine lightly shook her head, "Don't worry about it! Are you still up for our little trip?"

Chuck had the limo take them to all the shops they needed to go in order for Catherine to get all the ingredients she would need. Chuck picked up a small orange fruit that oddly looked like a little orange, "What the hell is this?" Catherine turned to look at him.

"Oh! I haven't had a qunqart since I've been to Africa! It's a very bitter fruit unless you eat them whole so you don't take the skin off!" Catherine explained to Chuck. They bought a few for Catherine and some for Chuck to sample and moved on to get more ingredients. They stopped at an African delicacies store Catherine and her father has supported in the past where Catherine got two bottles of Amarula liquor and some dried African mushrooms.

"Is there anything else you need to get?" Chuck asked. Catherine mentally checked off all the ingredients, "Just some fresh apples then we're all set!"

When they got back, Catherine discarded her jersey to get more comfortable whilst cooking and Chuck went to put on some jeans and a comfortable shirt. When he got back into the kitchen, Catherine had already out all the ingredients out.

"You look good," Catherine commented and winked at him. Chuck came up to her and held her close to him, "I always look good."

Catherine laughed, "Uh hu now let's get busy!" Chuck winked at her and let her go, but stood near her.

"So what do you need me to do?" Chuck asked.

An hour later, Chuck was thinking to himself that before he met Catherine he would never have been this calm about cooking, and now, there he was, caramelising apples! He looked over at Catherine who was checking on the meat pie in the oven and couldn't help but stare at her. Being with her made him calm and he felt at ease. Like it was meant to be.

A month ago Chuck would have scoffed at the thoughts running around in his head, but now, now he felt more complete than what he's felt ever before.

"How's the apples coming along?" Catherine asked as she came up to him. "Well they aren't burnt so I presume good?" Chuck commented. Catherine rolled her eyes and picked up a small spoon to taste a small piece of apple. Chuck's eyes were glued to her mouth as she put the spoon in her mouth.

"Mmmm tastes good! Just needs a touch more cinnamon," Catherine said. As they, mainly Catherine but Chuck tried helping, put the top dough on the apple pie, Bart came into the kitchen with a confused look on his face. But when he saw them, he burst out laughing.

"You got Chuck cooking? Who would have thought!" Bart left the kitchen, shaking his head, laughing good naturedly.

The two looked at each other with raised eyebrows and finished up the pie.

* * *

Bart walked into the living room, sat on one of the chairs and took his phone out.

_Catherine has gotten Chuck cooking! _Bart sent the message to Jack. A few moments later a reply came in.

_Really?! Is the kitchen still in one piece?_

Bart scoffed, _Yes, and I have to admit it smells good!_

As he sent the message, Lily entered their home.

"Oh my! What smells so good?" She asked coming over to Bart. Bart laughed, got up and kissed her cheek. "Catherine and Charles are making dinner," Bart said with a smirk on his face. Lily's eyes widened, "Really?" Bart nodded his head and the two sat down talking. Not long after, Serena and Nate came in followed by Eric.

"It smells so good! I wonder what they made?" Serena said. Lily looked over at her daughter, "You knew they were going to cook?" Serena nodded and looked at her mother, "Yes, she wanted to and we didn't see the problem with it."

Bart looked over at Serena, "There's nothing wrong with it, only thing different about the whole situation is Charles helping!"

As soon as dinner was ready, they moved to the dining room where Chuck was putting a dish with some vegetables on the table.

"Catherine is just finishing up some of the last couple of things," Chuck said, excusing himself back to the kitchen.

"I have to admit it's really weird seeing Chuck so domesticated," Nate said with a smirk on his face. "Let us hope it will get him more grounded in life," Bart commented. Just as he finished, Catherine entered the dining room followed by Chuck. She placed the apple pie across from Eric on the table and Chuck placed the bowl with fried bananas and the Amarula liquor between Lily and Serena on the table.

"I hope you like dinner!" Catherine said as she sat next to Chuck.

They all looked over the food and desert. The smells were mouth watering.

"Would you be interested in a job as a chef in one of my hotels?" Bart jokingly asked. They all laughed and Catherine answered, "I doubt my dad would be happy if his right-hand man, or should I say daughter, left him to deal with everything on his own!" Catherine smiled at Bart who nodded his head in acceptance with a smile on his face. Just as they were about to start desert, the bell went.

"I'll get it," Eric said as he got up.

A few moments later, Blair strolled into the dining room. Her eyes looking over all of them, briefly straying to Catherine who was sitting to comfortable to Blair's taste, next to Chuck.

After the other's greeted her, Chuck turned to introduce her to Catherine.

"This is Catherine Robertson," Chuck said. He placed his arm around Catherine's waist and pulled her a bit tighter to him. Catherine smiled at Blair.

"It's a pleasure meeting you!" But Blair only looked her up and down calculatingly. "Mmmm yes. Well I thought I'd come see how you all are. Seeing that Chuck's phone must have been stolen or lost," Blair said to the room as a whole. But her eyes kept trying to find Chuck's.

"As you can see, we are all perfectly fine. I must have misplaced my phone," Chuck said. His eyes finding Blair's. But the look in his eyes was not that of a lover or admirer.

"Yes, now I know," Blair said. Lily walked forward, "You are more than welcome to join us for some lovely desert Catherine and Chuck made."

Blair tired to hide the surprise on her face, "Maybe another time Lily. I still have another appointment to keep. But before I go, Chuck? Would you be so kind as to escort me to the door. Then we can discuss you accompanying me to my mother's next event on the 18th next month."

Catherine felt Chuck's grip on her waist tightening aand thought of a way to help him out.

"Chuck had already agreed to accompany me to Houston on that weekend. I am quite sorry," Catherine said with an apologetic smile on her face. Chuck looked at the girl in his embrace and hid both a frown and a smirk. He wondered what was going through her mind.

"Oh. Well then, another time," Blair said and left the suite, helping herself out.

Chuck turned to Catherine, "So what are we going to be doing in Houston the weekend of the 18th?" Catherine smiled kindly as they all sat back down, "Sorry about that. I thought you'd like some help. And you don't have to come unless you'd really want to? I'm going to be competing from the 16th to the 19th in a Grand Prix Jumping event and it was the first option that came to mind."

Chuck smirked at Catherine, "Well I am quite sure I can manage slipping away to accompany you and Salenero to Houston at that time." The two shared a smile before Chuck turned to his father who was looking at him calculatingly.

"I presume now you are to tell me that you will not be at school for those couple of days?" Bart enquired. Chuck nodded, "Usually I wouldn't even bother."

Bart huffed, "Well seeing that this is another first for today. I will be sure to let the school know that you will not be attending for a couple of days." Lily smiled kindly at Bart then winked at Chuck and Catherine.

"Chuck, what exactly do you know about horses?" Nate asked. The occupants around the table paused as some were about to eat some pie.

"I am quite sure what I don't know, Catherine will be more than able to teach me Nathaniel," Chuck said shrugging and taking a bite of the pie he helped make.

Catherine laughed and rolled her eyes, "Don't worry! My dad and I will even get him on Salenero's back!" Chuck turned to face her and after swallowing, "I think I would prefer to keep both feet on the ground thank you very much."

Catherine winked at him, "Don't be so scared! You will love it!"

Serena laughed quietly and shared a smile with a smirking Nate. Chuck on a horse? Chuck cooking? What was this girl doing to the womanizing Chuck they all knew?

* * *

After seeing Catherine off at the train station the next day, Chuck went back home. He had planned to catch up on some school work and then hang out with Nate some. As they passed the building the Waldorf's resided in, Chuck noticed a blonde girl from a few years younger than him, entering the building with Blair. He frowned and wondered what on earth Blair was doing with one Jenny Humphrey willingly. He made a mental note to keep a close watch on them and mention it to Nate later.

* * *

When Catherine got out of the car that took her back home, she was just in time to see her father dismounting Salenero.

"Dad!" Catherine called out and went over to where her father and the stallion were standing. Jack smiled brightly at his daughter and walked over to meet her, leading the horse along.

"Sweetheart! How was your weekend in the city?" The two of them hugged and exchanged some small talk as they lead Salenero to the stables to get him cleaned up.

Whilst they were grooming Salenero, Jack noticed his daughter was deep in thought.

"Did a certain Chuck Bass kidnap your thoughts?" Jack jokingly enquired. Catherine rolled her eyes, "Kind of I think? Anyway, I invited him along to the event in Houston next month."

Jack nodded, "He's more than welcome to come with us. It would provide me some time to get to know him better as well." The two shared a smile. After a few moments of silence, "Catherine, I'm going on a business trip after that weekend in Houston."

Catherine looked up at her father with worry in her eyes, "One of those trips? So soon?" Jack nodded, "It's not really soon sweetheart and you know it. It's actually overdue. I was wondering why it's taking so long between the trips."

Catherine sighed and placed the brush into the tack box near the door. She bit her bottom lip and went to sit next to her dad in Salenero's stable. Jack moved down to sit next to her, Catherine's head on his shoulder and his head on her head.

"Why do you keep going on those trips? You have your own businesses so why do you still do it?" Catherine asked after they were quiet for some time. The only sounds were coming from Salenero as he started on his feed.

"It's part of who I am sweetheart. And even though I know it's part of you, I try to keep you far away from it," Jack said. The two sat in silence. Lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Chuck walked into school and made his way to second period. He had missed his first period and even though he was in a good mood when he got up that morning, he had a feeling that something, or rather someone, was going to try and piss him off.

During their break, Chuck was sitting with Nate and Serena, observing the crowd passing by the schools and some of the other students mingling about. But even though he was people watching, his thoughts were with Catherine.

That was when the blast came in from Gossip Girl.

_Just as C started going on the straight and narrow it had seemed seeing that he was quite the ghost the last couple of weeks, I was informed about C's little late night adventure last night with little J… Haven't you burnt your fingers enough C? Or is your itch back?_

_You know you love me, xoxo_

Chuck glared at his phone and chucked in back into his pocket. Nate and Serena looked up from Serena's phone and to him.

"I think we found out what Jenny was doing over at Blair's," Nate commented. Serena looked at Nate, her eyes wide.

"This was Blair? Why would she do this?" Chuck looked over at Serena.

"Because she's a jealous bitch who doesn't want to leave me the fuck alone. But fine. She can try slander me all she wants, as long as she leaves my family and Catherine out of it," Chuck said. Determination in his voice. He looked around to find Blair standing with her posy not to far away from them. He glared at her as she gave him her best innocent look.

"I already warned Catherine about Gossip Girl and she knows about Blair, but I think I should warn her about the new set of lies spurting forth," Chuck said to Serena and Nate before he left the school. Intending to talk to Catherine in private away from curious gossips.

Serena bit her bottom lip and looked over at Blair who was busy talking to those around her.

"I can't believe Blair would do this," Serena commented. Nate held her hand and gave her a small kiss on her cheek, "Yes well I think we've seen what Blair is capable off when she's jealous. I really hope she doesn't go to far."

* * *

REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews would be appreciated!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jack shook Catherine's shoulder, "Come on sweetheart, wake up now! I have a surprise for you!" Catherine groaned and turned to face her dad, opening her eyes slowly.

"Wha…" Then Catherine's eyes fell on the puppy in her dad's hands.

"Oh my word! Really?" Catherine got up and held her hands out excitedly.

"Yes really! He's a bloodhound crossed doberman and he needs a name!" Jack smiled at his daughter who was cuddling the puppy. Catherine layed him on his back, petting his stomach and looking into his eyes. The puppy wriggled and nibbled on her finger.

"How about Zorba?" Catherine asked. Jack smiled at his daughter and nodded, "Sounds good! He's already had his injections and he's micro chipped. Nick will come start his basic training from next week and will move on from the basics when he's a few weeks older so you're schedule will need to take into account that you'll be with them to learn alright?"

Catherine nodded and smiled at her dad, "Thank you dad… I really appreciate him!" Jack hugged his daughter and made his way to his study.

Catherine looked down at the black and tan puppy looking up at her with his brown eyes, his long ears flopped back onto the bed, she picked him up and looked at him, "You are one adorable puppy!"

* * *

It's been two weeks since Catherine has seen Chuck and the others, even though they have been keeping in contact over the phone. Catherine has yet to tell them about Zorba, wanting to keep him as a surprise.

Catherine answered her phone just as she settled onto Salenero's back, "Catherine speaking?"

"Well hello there beautiful," Chuck greeted her.

Chuck smiled as he heard her laughing on the other end of the line. After a short conversation – Salenero reminded both of them that he's waiting – they ended the call with Chuck confirming that he'll be going to visit Catherine from the upcoming Saturday morning till Sunday afternoon.

"Sounds like you're getting serious?" Nate commented as he went to sit across from Nate on the couch in the Van der Bass residence. Chuck smirked, "You could say that or maybe it's just me missing the fresh air of the country."

Nate rolled his eyes, "Or not. In anyway, so you'll still go with us to the exhibition Friday night?" Chuck shrugged and picked up his bottled water, "I promised my sister. That's why I will only be going to Catherine from Saturday."

Saturday morning, Chuck found himself getting out of the car that picked him up from the ferry, his travelling bag in hand. He looked up at the house that made him feel oddly happy.

"Chuck!" Catherine called out to him. She came out from the front door and down to him. Chuck dropped his bag and hugged her.

"Good morning Catherine! It's good to see you!" Chuck said. He looked down into Catherine's eyes and kissed her forehead. He felt a tugging at on one of his pants' legs, looking down, he saw a young pup tugging on his pants.

"Zorba! No! Bad boy!" Catherine scolded the dog. She picked him up and faced Chuck, "This is my new dog, Zorba!"

Chuck laughed and rubbed the dog's ears, "As long as you look after your owner and not eat shoes, we'll get along just great!" Zorba licked Chuck's hand before Catherine put him back on the ground.

"Let's get you settled in!" Catherine smiled and lead Chuck into the house.

"So what's the plans for today?" Chuck asked Catherine as he came into the kitchen after putting his bag in what would become his room.

Catherine looked up from where she was putting Zorba's bowl on the floor.

"Well, I was thinking I could start by teaching you a bit more about Salenero and getting you on his back," Catherine winked at Chuck who had an eyebrow raised at her.

"Me? On a horse? I do not think that is such a great idea," Chuck said. He walked over to Catherine, gave her a hug and looked down at Zorba who was eating his food.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine! You'll have me to help you!" Catherine said with a smile on her face.

An hour later, Chuck was watching Catherine as she saddled Salenero with Zorba sitting in the corner of the stable looking at the large horse with a curious expression on his face.

"So it's really easy actually. Here, let me help you get up," Catherine said. They were out in the arena and Chuck was trying to figure out how to get his foot into the needed place. After a bit of help from Catherine and some comments from Chuck about Catherine feeling him up, Chuck was on Salenero's back.

"See! That wasn't too difficult now was it?" Catherine said. She was leading Salenero around the arena to get Chuck used to the big stallion's movements. Zorba was laying underneath a tree chewing on one of his toys.

"I am still not too sure about this. But I am sure it can't be to hard!" Chuck said. The two shared a laugh. After leading him a bit more and making sure Chuck knew how to do the basic things on his own, Catherine gave him the reigns and walked next to him.

"So where's your father?" Chuck asked. Catherine smiled up at him and patted Salenero's neck.

"He's in Washington for some business. He will be back tomorrow night before he heads to Belgium on Tuesday for a couple of days," Catherine said. Chuck frowned, "Will you be alright on your own?"

Catherine laughed, "I'll be quite alright thank you! The butler is here and we have top notch security. Plus I've been on my own before. My father wouldn't throw me in the deep end if I couldn't take care of myself." They shared a smile even though Chuck's eyes still had worry in his eyes.

"So what's on the menu then?" Chuck asked. Catherine rolled her eyes, "You know, instead of standing there trying to look good, you can come help!" Chuck huffed, "Hun, I don't need to try!" Catherine gave him a look which made Chuck roll his eyes and walked to her. He made sure to not step on Zorba who was moving around Catherine's legs.

"Well what can I do to help?" Chuck asked. "You can start peeling the potatoes and cut and butter the buns then I'll slice the tomatoes , wash the greens and put the patties in the pan alright?"

An hour later, the two of them were sitting on the porch, cuddled up in blankets looking over the lake with Zorba laying next to Catherine's side fast asleep.

"You know, I don't really eat fast food so having eaten homemade burgers, I think I've found a love for it!" Chuck said. He kissed her lightly in her neck. Catherine looked at him, "We, as in my dad and I, barely ever eat fast food, we usually make our own or stuff…"

After a few moments of comfortable silence, them watching the sun set and some of the last rays of sunshine on the lake, Chuck spoke up.

"Do you ever get lonely?" Catherine frowned lightly and looked up into Chuck's eyes.

"Lonely how?"

Chuck sighed, "Sometimes it just feels like, even though back in New York I'm surrounded by hordes of people, it feels like I'm alone." Catherine softly ran a fingertip over Chuck's nose.

"I understand… How do you feel now though? Do you still feel that way?" Chuck looked into Catherine's eyes… they leaned closer to each other and their mouths met each other's. After a few moments, they broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes…

"I feel at home…"

* * *

**I do not own Gossip Girl and I am not making money from this**


End file.
